


Shredded Hearts

by Queendsheena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Hunter Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hunter Training, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queendsheena/pseuds/Queendsheena
Summary: Stiles is raped and Derek is the top suspect. Derek denies it furious that anyone would believe that. But Scott, Erica and Allison thinks he's guilty. Scott's even willing to get secret hunter training from an Argent. Stiles is desperate to get things back to normal. But as Derek starts developing feelings for the hurt teen and a new guy in his life is willing to be more. Perhaps being different isn't so bad.But a new wolf pack is in town and they have their own plans. Who is the real rapist and what happens when Stiles gets taken again?





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

_ The Attack _

Stiles let out a strangled cry as he was rode harder. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

Algebra tests? No biggie compared to this.

Asking Lydia out? Hell he'd probably succeed in getting her to marry him in his thousandth lifetime.

Getting away from being grounded by his dad? Well…he did get away sometimes.

But tonight there was no getting away from one ice chilling fact.

A werewolf was raping Stiles and it was the full moon. It's hot breath coated him with sweat as well as the fact he wore two jackets on account of the cold weather outside. He never stood a chance.

Stiles had stopped screaming long ago. The werewolf grunts, screaming 'til he was hoarse and being slammed face first in the locker room wall repeatedly helped. How could he be so stupid to meet anyone alone in the school's locker room?

But it was **_him_**. Stiles found a note on his bed saying he had changed his mind. And he wanted to meet away from everyone. The Pack, Stile's sheriff dad, Scott.

Tears flowed freely down Stiles face as his rapist slowed down. But he didn't take it as stopping. The werewolf had done it several times then moved faster than ever.

Suddenly his torturer let out a long howl. He knew the werewolf had come again. He himself had stopped long ago though he embarrassed himself by making loud exclamations of pleasure early on.

Then Stiles was on the ground. His attacker had suddenly fled.

The doors burst open and Allison and Scott dashed in.

"Stiles, I followed your scent but I smelled another werewolf and rushed…" Scott started but stopped upon seeing Stiles, "oh god, what…"

"Just get me to a doctor," Stiles wheezed, "he raped me…I can't…" he broke into tears.

A horrified Allison gathered the courage to bend down and cover Stiles below the waist with her jacket.

"I'm so sorry... I can't do this," Scott said and turned away.

"Who did this to you?" Allison whispered by the crying teen's ear.

"I don't...he was a werewolf," he breathed.

Allison let out a gasp of horror and skittered away. A werewolf raping a teen boy in it's other form? Horrible!

Scott finally gathered enough courage to reach for Stiles. "I'm going to call Dr. Deaton. Why were you here so late?"

"He...he said...I do't understand why...it can't be him."

"Who Stiles? You're not making sense," Scott lost his patience.

"I'm bi ok! I sent Derek a letter and..." Stiles just broke down.

Scott could feel his blood turn to ice. His and Allison's eyes met with the same word on their lips.

"Derek."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tense confrontation with Derek takes place. Meanwhile Stiles has to deal with what happened and Allison's hiding out at home.

_ Blow back _

"Are you fucking nuts! Me, rape Stiles?"

Scott growled. "You're going to pay for what you did."

Derek and his pack were training in the wee hours of the morning. That was until Scott came barelling through the trees in his werewolf form and attacked Derek. His pack helped parlay the teen's onslaught at first. But they stopped the second they heard Scott's accusation. It left them too horrified for words.

"Did...did you hurt...Stiles?" Erica asked incredulously.

"No," Derek said firmly.

"Liar, you left Stiles a note in his bag," Scott said, "telling him where to meet and that you had changed your mind. It even had your scent on it."

Boyd walked up. "I was there when Derek rejected Stiles request at being more then...Derek was confused not mad. There's no reason he'd even touch Stiles after saying no."

"Wait Stiles...likes D...but he's into Lydia," Issac finally spoke.

"He's bi, too bad he didn't choose someone more like Lydia as his potential boyfriend," Scott spat.

"I'm no anyone's boyfriend," Derek told him.

"Clearly," Erica said icily, "when did this happen Scott?"

"Erica? You can't believe..." Derek started.

"Don't talk to me!" Erica shrieked, "where is Stiles?"

"Safe with Dr. Eaton," Scott told her and she dashed off.

Issac tried to stop her but Boyd blocked him.

"Let her go, she has a rig t to find out her own way," Boyd told the others.

"I can't believe he did it,"" Issac said honestly.

"Neither can I, but Erica does," Boyd responded.

Derek punched a tree in half. He couldn't believe what was happening. His pack was divided and Scott believed wholeheartedly he was a rapist. How could things get any worse?

"When did this happen?" Boyd asked Scott.

"Hours ago barely covers it," Scott said in a tight voice.

Boyd turned on Derek. "He better be joking."

"Oh crap," Issac said pulling at his hair.

Derek actually looked afraid.

"What? What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"I just got back an hour ago," Derek said, "from an excursion which turned out to be nothing but a diversion. But now I know from what."

"Stiles rape," Issac said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Are you shitting me!" Scott exploded, "you conveniently get called on a witch hunt while Stile gets raped?"

"Convenient?" Derek blasted, "how the hell is that convenient?"

"Because it gets you off the hook," Boyd said simply.

Derek looked at Scott. It was clear the teen thought he was guilty. A small part of him nudged his conscience to say where he really was but he shook it off.

"Where were you Derek?" Issac asked, "I believe you but...you need to tell us something.

"I don't need to tell you anything! You're my pack and you'll take my word for it!" Derek ordered.

Both male teens bowed their heads and kept quiet. Scott alone was left to glare and snarl.

"I didn't do this," Derek said, "no matter what you think of me, please don't believe I did this."

"Stiles was raped by an alpha in wolf form," Scott said, "he first felt it's breath then saw a pair of glowing red eyes as it grabbed him, believe that."

Derek was blindsided by that new fact but before he could ask Scott anything the teen was gone.

* * *

**_Hours later around 8:00 a.m._ **

Stiles lay on his stomach in a secret bunker. Dr. Deaton had decided to close him animal hospital for the next two days and took the teen somewhere secret for his own safety. But as he was readying to leave the hospital around 6 a.m., a sudden visitor begged to come along. Her honesty melted the doctor's vigilant facade and he let her come with them.

"Erica," Stiles croaked, "do you think he did it?"

"Yes, he was gone from sunset yesterday and refuses to tell us where he went even after Scott accused him in front of the whole pack," Erica responded, ""and he had just been back an hour when I left and he was wearing a different set of clothes, freshly showered," she added.

"Wow...that's a lot of detail," Stiles said.

Erica laughed and stroked his head. "I know you have your super doctor but I hope me taking away some of the pain helps. Issac showed me how my werewolf abilities could help others besides myself. Never used it like that before though."

"That's ok, we're all selfish in our own way." Stiles smiled sadly.

Suddenly he burst into sobs. Erica immediately went into comfort mode since it happened every few minutes.

"Shh, it's okay, he can't get you here Stiles."

Stiles sobbed regardless. He felt so stupid. He ran off on his own convinced Derek loved him. Lydia was bobbing between Jackson and no one and he couldn't have been smart enough to fall for Danny Mahealani, Jackson's friend and the goalie for their high school lacrosse team. At least he was gay.

No he had to fall for Derek Hale. Alpha and womanizer extraordinaire. A woman even duped him and got his family killed. Kate Argent, Allison's aunt on her father's side. Now Stiles was pained and fucked. Sleep only brought nightmares and Dr. Deaton had to fit on a diaper after peed him self nine times back at the animal hospital. He couldn't be anymore pathetic if he tried.

"Dr. Deaton did a very good job patching me up," Stiles said after he was all cried out, "I need to thank him."

"Later," Erica said, "I know I've been a bit of a bitch since I went werewolf but...I'm really sorry about what happened to you. Even back when I was the uncool girl who had random fits, I thought you were an ok guy."

"Really?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah and...um...are you gay?"

Stiles sighed. "I've said bi but really I don't know. Derek is the first guy I fell hard for but in the past I've skirted a few things. But I always had a big time attraction to girls. Lydia for example."

Erica smiled. "Try and get some rest. Don't worry I'll keep those nasty nightmares away," she kissed his forehead.

"I'll try," Stiles conceded and eventually drifted off.

Erica used her werewolf powers anytime he started to seem troubled or struggled. It was draining but she was determined that he actually get some sleep. Dr. Deaton tried sleeping pills but they only kept Stiles unconscious as he struggled and the teen threw up and sobbed when the doctor revered the process and awakened him.

"Don't worry, Derek will never hurt you again," she declared.

* * *

_**Noon at the Argent House** _

Allison sat in her room red eyed. She came home crying and refused to tell her father why. When he tried to get her to go to school she started screaming about lack of security and stupid werewolves. She had to make it clear that she wasn't talking about her boyfriend Scott to keep her father from hunting him down.

"Allison? Can I come, please?" Mr. Chris Argent asked.

"Coming," Allison said and opened the door, "Mr. Stilinski, I mean sheriff," she said upon seeing her father with company.

"Sorry, he really needs to ask you something honey," Mr. Argent said kindly.

Allison clutched her chest. "What?"

"Have you seen Stiles? He didn't come home last night and Scott couldn't tell me anything when I visited the school..." Sheriff Stilinski listed.

"Scott's at school," Allison couldn't hide her surprise.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"I mean...I kind of forgot it was a school day," she said.

"I think she's answered enough questions," her father intervened, "see? my daughter is unwell."

"I apologize," the sheriff said, "I'll let myself out, thank you for your co-operation," he said and left.

Allison immediately dashed back to her bed and under the covers.

Mr. Argent sighed. He knew Allison wasn't going to tell him anything and Scott would probably run the second his scent hit the teen's nose.

 _I guess I'll just have to wait,_ Mr. Argent conceded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments guys! So happy to see readers enjoying this story. Will update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets into a fight on school grounds. Allison has a harrowing experience at the supermarket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating for nearly two weeks. My flu got bad and I had to take time away. Thanks everyone who supports this story and let me know what you think of the new chapter. Will update weekly. Twice this week, I hope.

_Crossing the Line_

**_After School at Lacrosse Practice_ **

Scott slammed his locker shut. Despite his claim to make Derek pay, he had no idea how. Derek had a pack, was a badass werewolf and could fight with the best of them. He was a teenager in over his head. Whose werewolf ability couldn’t compare in the long run. 

Allison came to mind but he pushed that thought aside. He felt sick for even considering putting her in that kind of danger. Plus she was an Argent, daughter of a family of werewolf hunters. She was the last person he should involve in this. Telling hunters that there was a raping werewolf on the loose sounded like the perfect way to get them all slaughtered. 

"Bad day McCall?" Coach Bobby Finstock asked.

"I'm fine coach," Scott said, "school work."

"Then focus on your grades, not destruction of school property," Coach Finstock told him, "if we lose this locker room again thanks to wanton damage we'll have to do shifts sharing with the girls. And you know how long girls take to get ready," he joked receiving a lot of laughs.

Scott cracked a smile. "Yes sir."

Just then Isaac walked in red faced. He went straight to Scott. "Where is Stiles?”

The locker room went silent. The missing teen was a topic of major schoolyard gossip. Different theories flew around. From Stiles running away from home to being kidnapped by traffickers or a serial killer. 

"Stiles is missing, officers stopped by earlier and told the whole school," Scott was on his feet, "what are you trying to prove?”

"What are you two talking about?" Coach Finstock asked confused.

Scott glared hard at Isaac. Now was not the time to draw attention to themselves. 

"Nothing," Isaac said glaring at Scott.

Scott stood his ground. "Then stop talking about things you know nothing about. We don’t need rumors flying around."

"Oh stuff it," Isaac turned away, "Stiles probably made the whole thing up," he mumbled but Scott heard him.

Scott roared and jumped Isaac. The unprepared teen got several punches in the face. He recovered and shoved Scott off. For several minutes everyone just watched as they went at it. Then Isaac delivered a massive kick and Scott flew into a group of unsuspecting team members. The fight was finally broken when some of the bigger players stood between them. Their angry faces made it clear the fight was over.

"Ok, let's all stop acting like Popeye exists and we're on his spinach," Coach Finstock said carefully, "whatever you guys are on, get off it," he told Isaac and Scott who got to their feet and dragged themselves to opposite corners.

"This is far from over," Scott called out, "you remember that Lahey."

"Whatever," Isaac snapped.

"It's over, unless you two want to explain your injuries being non-sport related. Right coach?" Danny Mahealani intervened.

"What? Um, yeah," Coach Finstock agreed, "I don't know how thew Stiles, Derek situation works but there'll be no fighting in here," he said sternly, "Stiles is in big trouble if legal resources are wasted searching for him. Now none of you are throwing Lacrosse away over this squabble you're having," he told Isaac and Scott.

Scott frowned "It's serious, what would he say if Allison went missing?"

"Cut it out," Jackson scoffed, "the great Stilinski's missing and the almighty Scott falls apart. Lucky for us with Allison absent today you didn't pass out," he added and the locker room burst out laughing.

Scott who was trying to stay angry soon started laughing. It seemed so foreign since what happened to Stiles. Laughter was definitely not something he did often these days.

"I'm sorry."

Scott stopped abruptly.

"I know Stiles is missing and everybody wants for him to be okay," Isaac played with his helmet, "I shouldn't...I shouldn't bad talk Stilinski when the guy's not here to defend himself." 

Scott's jaw tightened. The last thing he wanted was to give the jerk a pass. But everyone was watching and he needed to act natural. "Yeah, apology accepted."

Soon everyone was out training with coach giving pointers and berating those not trying hard enough. 

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Supermarket_ **

Allison had decided to get some shopping done. Her father had gone out on an errand. The perfect time to get out of the house without explaining herself. Might as well be useful. She was still reeling over the rape and could only think of killing the werewolf who violated her friend. Well first she was terrified that this could happen and needed time alone. So blood lust was more of in third place. 

She was nearly finished but bucked into someone. Turned out to be Derek carrying a basket filled with beer. Every instinct told her to run. But as a hunter it was important to stay strong. “Move.”

Derek stared at her for a long moment. "I need you to listen and stop staring at me as if I were the boogie man.”

Allison bit her lip. “You’re a monster.”

Derek groaned. "I didn't touch Stiles."

"No, you just raped him in your other form," her grip tightened on the cart.

"Listen to me. I would never rape someone. Whoever did this wasn't looking for a fun lay, I'm not a monster Alli." Derek folded his hands. 

Allison glared at him. "You're a freak."

"Then so is Scott," Derek countered and Allison slapped him.

Derek growled and people started to stare. "Mind your own business.” Nearby shoppers hurried away, a few looked ready to call the cops.

"If you had any decency you'd save Stiles the emotional torture and just confess," Allison said forcing her legs not to collapse.

"I didn't do it," Derek insisted.

"I don't believe you," Allison said, "and if you ever come near me again...I'll tell my father, everything. See how he feels about it."

Derek backed off. "Fine."

Allison turned her back to him. As much as she wanted to believe they had found the guilty party. A part of her wondered if maybe there was a rush to judgment. But Derek was out in public carrying on like a wild animal and trying to intimidate her. Even if he’s not really a rapist. There was no question he needed to learn how to deal with people in civil conversations. “I can’t side with you, my friends need me.”

"Great, another member of the anti-Derek fan club," Derek said.

Allison focused on pushing the cart. It was only day one of Stiles being missing and already things were off to a terrible start. More so, every fiber of her being thought it was going to get a lot worse.


End file.
